Pepper Clark
Pepper Mildred Clark'' ''is a cute and tomboyishly pretty female skunk with a talent for comedy. And is the Padawan Teacher of Ming-Ming. Backstory Pepper was born in a litter of six and abandoned when a hunter shot her dad and her family had to take cover in the mountains, jumped into the back of the hunter's truck and entered the city. And was adopted by a comedian named David Clark and introduced to Vinnie and Sunil when she goes to Littlest Pet Shop. Bio She is often trying to think up new pranks, tricks, and jokes to tell/show to others but she can sometimes take things way too far without even realizing it until the person she's talking about is hurt or insulted. Pepper did this to Penny Ling one time and wanted nothing more than to be her friend again and for Penny Ling to forgive her. Personality Pepper is a very fun, comedic little skunk who loves to crack jokes and play usually harmless pranks on others. Sometimes her pranks or jokes can be mean or rude, but she doesn't seem to realize this until the person she has teased or pranked begins to cry or tells her off for it. Pepper will also use her humor or tricks to try to perk others up when they seem upset. Being a skunk, Pepper hates it when others reference a skunk's natural musk. She isn't normally smelly and it only happens when she is nervous or scared. When she is excited or very happy, she'll release a pleasant smelling scent instead. It's been revealed however that she can also willingly spray if she needs to use it for some reason. She takes comedy very seriously, as when advised to laugh at whatever Captain Cuddles said, she insisted that it is against her principles to laugh at something that isn't funny. Physical Appearance Pepper is a curvy, light gray skunk with gray coloring inside of her ears. Her muzzle, chest, stomach, back, and tail streak are pure white. Her eyes are a pale shade of pink with a slight red hue. Her hair is a tuft of pale blue-gray bangs. When in her Jedi Master outfit, she wears a black and off-white tunic, with a light grey shirt underneath, and a light brown pants. And a dark brown utility belt with her inttails on a chrome buckle, and then a clip for her Lightsaber. And she would often wear dark gray robes. Main Weaponry *S&W Model 38 "Bodyguard" revolver *Blue Lightsaber Shoto *RT-32 Blaster Trivia *Pepper is best friends with Charlie, Pinkie Pie, Mako, Cheese Sandwich, Mitzi, and Whiffle. *Pepper Clark will meet Thomas, Twilight, and the gang in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Littlest Pet Shop. *Pepper Clark will meet Wilson, Brewster, Koko, and Stuingtion's Engines in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Littlest Pet Shop: Blythe's Big Adventure. Gallery Namnls4 by varg45-d9zchi7.png|Young Pepper Clark Pepper Clark (wielidng Lightsaber).png|Pepper Clark wielding her lightsaber Pepper Clark (Jedi Outfit).png|Pepper Clark in her Jedi outfit Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Skunks Category:Pets Category:Littlest Pets Category:Comedians Category:Gunners Category:Laser Users Category:Lightsabermen Category:Tomboys Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Form V Users Category:Blaster Users Category:The Steam and Pony Team Rebel Alliance's Honorary Members Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Pilots Category:Tricksters Category:Comic Relief Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:Mothers Category:Wives